The Legendary Hero
by lackingsonic1
Summary: Terraria needs a hero, this one is definitely NOT the one.
1. The Hero

**Chapter 1: The Hero**

_I feel an evil presence watching me, a horrible chill goes down my spine as I try traverse through the dark cave. As screams echo around me, I know my time is up, and I can only hope that some finds this message after my passing. Terraria needs a hero._

/

He slowly opened his eyes, the sun blinded him as he did so, he grunted and put his hand up to shield him from the bright light. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness, he began to make out some of the objects around him, like the trees, the flowers and... was that another man?

Indeed it was, a man with messy orange hair, a greyish green shirt, blue pants and black shoes to be exact. This other man was a Guide, a very intellectual person who was put there by the Devs to assist Matt, the man on the ground, on his journey through the world of Terraria. The Guide was facing away from Matt, admiring the scenery.

Matt got to his feet slowly, his body was sore, there was a sharp pain in his arms, Matt looked down at them, noticing the bloody scratches all over them. Matt rubbed his head in confusion, what had happened? Where was he? And more importantly, why was he there? Before his questions could be answered he heard the Guide speak.

"Oh good! You're finally awake!" exclaimed the Guide excitedly; he ran up to Matt and put his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Daniel! Your Guide!" said Daniel with a big smile.

"My... what?" asked Matt in confusion.

"Your Guide!" repeated Daniel.

"Uh... okay. Well, my name is Matt." Matt shook Daniels hand, and immediately noticed that it was extremely sweaty. Matt quickly retracted his hand in disgust upon realising this and wiped it on his shirt.

"Oh, I apologize! It's just that you're my first player and I'm just really excited!" explained Daniel.

Matt was getting frustrated now, "What? Your first player? What are you talking about? Who are you? And speaking of which, where am I?!" yelled Matt.

Daniel gasped as he realized what was going on, "Oh my! I apologize, you must be new here!"

"Again, where exactly **is** here?" replied Matt.

Daniel smiled and began to walk up a tall hill nearby, Matt quickly followed suite. When they reached the top, Matt was almost out of breath.

"Hey what's the deal?" gasped Matt. Matt looked up, and was immediately taken aback by the beautiful scenery.

"Welcome to Terraria," said the Guide, proudly.

Flowers below bloomed their beautiful colors, the trees shook ever so slightly in the pleasant breeze, the water seemed to glow under the sunlight; however, Matt noticed something strange. In the distance, he noticed the sky went from it's pleasant blue color, to a dark purple, in fact, everything in that general area was purple! Except for some flying, gray abominations he saw soaring above there. Matt was once again taken aback, not by the beautiful scenery but how it just seemed to... end there. As if there was an invisible line between amazingly beautiful area and the sickly purple terrain; when Daniel noticed what Matt was looking at he sighed.

"Horrible isn't it?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, what is that place?" inquired Matt.

"The Corruption," answered Daniel.

"Huh? What's that?" repeated Matt.

"It's hard to explain... basically it's an area of pure evil that is ruled by the Eater of Worlds which slowly spreads the surrounding areas every day, turning everything it touches into more land for it's inhabitants of even purer evil," explained Daniel.

"Oh... that's bad isn't it?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, but it's okay though, because legend says that a hero will come one day and put an end to the corruption and finally bring peace to this land," continued Daniel.

"Oh, well that's a relief, and who might that be?" asked Matt.

Daniel turned to Matt, smiled and said, "Why you of course!"

"Wait what?!" yelled Matt.

"Yup! You're the legendary hero! Congratulations!" exclaimed Daniel. He gave Matt a pat on the back before going back down the hill.

"Hey wait up! This has to be a mistake!" yelled Matt before chasing Daniel back down the hill.

"I don't make mistakes!" yelled back Daniel from below.

Matt managed to catch up with Daniel at the bottom of the hill, out of breath again.

"Could you **not** do that again?" gasped Matt.

"Geez, I don't know why you're so tired, new players are usually full of energy the first time," said Daniel.

"Look just tell me more about this legendary hero thing, and how you know that **I'm** the guy you're looking for," said Matt.

"Well, it's all right here in this book," said Daniel as he pulled a dusty, ancient black book out of his pocket.

"It says here that the legendary hero will start out not remembering a thing about his previous life except his name, the only thing remaining of his past adventures will be his scared arms, massive fatigue, and a headache," explained Daniel.

Matt only just managed to notice the headache he had just as Daniel mentioned it.

"Well... maybe it's just a coincidence," said Matt, in denial.

"The book also says that when the hero is first told that he is the legendary hero of Terraria by his extremely intelligent and incredibly handsome Guide he will be in complete denial of this until the Guide in question reads him an ancient book that is pulled out of his left back pocket," continued Daniel.

"No way it says that," said Matt.

"The hero will then say 'no way it says that' after the guide reads him the prophecy from the ancient book. The hero will then snatch the book from the Guide in disbelief and-" Daniel was interrupted when Matt grabbed the book from Daniels hands.

"The hero will then snatch the book from the Guide in disbelief and read these exact words before the Guide steals the book back from the hero," Matt sighed and gave the book back to Daniel, now knowing that he would steal it back anyway.

"Thank you," said Daniel as he took the book back from Matt.

Matt sighed and sat down on a tree stump, he looked up at Daniel, who had a huge smirk stretched across his face. _This guy must be insane, _thought Matt. _I may as well play along until I can find out what happened. _Matt took a look at his surroundings; _and why I'm here._

Matt got up and faced the Guide, "Okay fine, I'm the legendary hero," sighed Matt.

"What should I do first?" asked Matt.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!" said Daniel excitedly, as he took out another book and began reading from it.

"Uh huh... okay, our first main objective should be to build a house," said Daniel.

Before Daniel could continue he noticed something behind Matt and smirked.

"But uh, first you should deal with the evil green jellies headed this way," said Daniel.

Matt turned around and noticed the two bouncing green blobs headed in his direction, he stepped back in horror and heard Daniels voice behind him.

"There's a short sword in your inventory, just so you know," said Daniel.

Matt looked back at Daniel in confusion.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you lost your memory, just press ESC to open your inventory," said Daniel.

"What the hell is ESC?!" yelled Matt as the slimes got closer and closer.

/

**Welp, that's my first chapter for my first Terraria fan fiction and my first fan fiction overall! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was a little short. I'll try to add more comedy in the next chapter, this one was just a starting point for my story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Exploding Trees

**Chapter 2: Exploding Trees**

**/**

_I'm all out of torches... but I can't give up now, not when I'm so close. Who needs light anyway? ...I hear a gentle slapping in the darkness... slimes... I chuckle as I'm reminded of the first enemies I had ever faced. So long ago yet still so clear in my head... I guess that's how memories work right?_

**/**

"Argh!" grunted Matt as he stabbed his copper shortsword into the slime's gelatinous form; the slime retracted and jumped away from the sharp weapon. The second slime came up, jumped high into the air, and came down on Matt's head with great force.

"Ow!" yelled Matt as he fell back on his rear from the force of the slime's hit. The slime seemed to shake for a bit before jumping up once again, and landing on Matts stomach. Matt grunted in pain, he swung his arm around and hacked and slashed at the slime on his belly. This slime, like the other one before it, quickly jumped away once it came in contact with the sword. Matt got up and raised his weapon before hearing Daniel's voice behind him.

"Aim for the head!," yelled Daniel from the top of a hill, attempting to give Matt advice.

"What head?!" retorted Matt.

But before Daniel could respond, Matt heard the slimes approaching again, intending to finish what they had started. He quickly refocused his attention back to them; the first slime from before jumped towards Matt again, aiming for his face, but before the slimy body could meet its target, Matt swung his sword as hard as he could at the green bulb. The sword completely tore through the green slime, first cutting it in half, and then completely ripping the slime apart into many pieces.

The many body parts of the first slime were sent flying across the field that Matt had woken up in, coating the grass in green jelly. The second slime didn't have much luck either, and it too was torn apart into many pieces by the copper short sword, and sent flying across the same field his partner had ended up in. Matt dropped his sword out of exhaustion and let his body fall onto the soft earth behind him, he smiled, proud at what he had accomplished, until the Guide spoke up.

"I hope you're not too tuckered out, those monsters were only the beginning," said Daniel.

Daniel let out a loud grunt and put his hands over his face, "There are more?" asked Matt in annoyance, his voice slightly muffled.

"Oh yeah, **way **more," Daniel sighed, "and we haven't even built a house yet!"

Matt let out an even louder grunt as he was reminded of his main objective. He sat up and looked at the trees around him, he was just now noticing how extremely tall they were. Matt opened up his inventory and grabbed the copper axe that was waiting for him, the bulky tool felt surprisingly light in his hands. He walked up to a tree and, using all the strength he could manage, hacked at the tree in one huge swing.

The tree trunk didn't even dent at the forceful blow, Matt looked at the tree and then back at the axe in confusion. Was the axe dull? Was the wood too strong?

"Keep hitting it," said Daniel from behind; Matt looked back at Daniel and prepared to speak up but was interrupted by him.

"Go on, hit it some more," repeated Daniel, a smile was starting to appear on his face. Feeling slightly uneasy now, Matt sighed and turned to face the tree again, he swung his axe once again at full force and whacked the tree, hard, still nothing. He swung at the tree again, still nothing. He swung at the tree a fourth time, nothing. He looked back at the Guide, who signaled him to keep going. Matt sighed and turned to tree once again, he hacked it 2 more times and still nothing.

Angry and impatient now, Matt let out a loud grunt and made a heavy swing toward the tree trunk aaaand... still nothing. Now more furious than ever, Matt violently swung his axe the tree several more times until... the tree exploded. Well... exploded is strong word, the tree... bursted, like a bubble, splitting itself up into several pieces. At first, it seemed as if the tree had simply disappeared entirely, until Matt looked down and noticed several tiny shadows on the ground, which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Matt looked up and saw many pieces of wood raining down towards him. Matt, in shock and fear, put his hands over his head and prepared for immense pain, but it never came, Matt looked up, confused. He could hear Daniel laughing behind him.

"They said this would be the best part, check your inventory," said Daniel with a huge smirk on his face.

_Who were "they"? _Matt, still extremely confused, looked in his inventory, and saw that every piece of wood that was in the sky just moments ago, along with a few acorns, were now in his inventory.

"H-how... what just... what?!" yelled Matt.

Daniel let out another chuckle, "Boy, for a 'legendary hero' you really are clueless aren't you?" said Daniel.

"Oh yeah, because I'm pretty sure **everyone** expects exploding trees right?" mumbled Matt angrily.

"You see Matt," Daniel continued, "here in Terraria there are a few things that are... well... different," Daniel explained.

"You mean like exploding trees?!" blurted Matt.

"Yes Matt, like exploding trees... now as I was saying," Daniel continued, "in Terraria everything you break is instantly absorbed into your inventory," Daniel explained.

"But why exploding trees?" asked Matt.

"Enough about the exploding trees Matt, if you're going to survive in this world you're going to have ignore those kinds of things and see them as just see them as another part of everyday life," explained Daniel.

"You want me to see exploding trees as part of everyday life?" asked Matt, doubtfully.

"Hey don't come crying to me about it, I didn't make these rules," argued Daniel.

"Then who did?" asked Matt.

Daniel looked up and smiled, "Oh and speaking of survival, you might wanna get towards building that house now," said Daniel, ignoring the question.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"It's already dusk," warned Daniel.

"Wait what?!" shouted Matt in confusion, he looked up and it was indeed, dusk, "it was bright and sunny just a minute ago!" yelled Matt.

"Time moves faster in this land," explained Daniel as turned he turned around and went the other way.

"How does that even make any sense?! And where are you going?" yelled Matt.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking a precautionary measure in case you don't build the house in time!" yelled back Daniel, as he entered a cave.

"In time for what?! What's gonna happen if I don't build a house?!" cried Matt.

Daniel looked down and sighed, "Remember when I said those slimes were just the beginning?" asked Daniel.

"Y-yeah," said Matt, worried. At that moment, Matt heard a growl behind him, he took out his sword and turned around. To his horror, he saw two walking rotten corpses heading straight for him. _Zombies..._ Matt thought, _it had to be zombies..._

"There's room for two in here if your interested!" shouted Daniel.

Matt backed away from the approaching monsters, then turned and booked it in the other direction, towards the cave. He could hear the horrid abominations chasing him down, grunting and growling as they did so. With a leap, Matt dived into the cave and sealed the entrance with wood, he could hear the zombies above, stomping on the barrier separating them. Matt looked around, it was pitch black, he could only barely make out the outline of Daniel's body; a voice spoke up from the darkness.

"Welcome to Terraria," said Daniel, sarcastically.

**/**

**It's about time this got released, I hope whoever read this enjoyed the second chapter in my series!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

**/**

_I begin to enter the cave she told me to go to. I check to see how many torches I have before heading deeper. I hardly have any... but my flare gun should fix that problem. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and begin descending into the cave..._

**/**

The Zombies wandered aimlessly in the night, arms stretched forward, ready to grab whatever dared step in their way. Several eyes flew overhead, scanning the area like vultures for something to attack, their efforts however, were futile. The sun began to rise over the horizon, bathing the grass and trees in sunshine; the monsters looked towards the blinding sunlight and, knowing their hunt was over, made their way towards the surrounding caves to await the nightfall once more.

Matt struck the wood barrier with his copper pickaxe from below, making an opening big enough for him and Daniel to exit their temporary shelter. Matt got out first, thankful to finally be out of the cramped space; it was safe to say that being stuck in the cave all night with Daniel was not a pleasant experience. Matt moaned as he crawled out of the cave, his entire body was sore from having to rest on cold, hard rocks throughout the entire night. _Thank god time goes faster here, _thought Matt as he kneeled on the ground, struggling to relieve the pain in his body.

Daniel on other hand, happily stepped out of the cave, stretching his arms and back and taking in the sunshine with a big smile on his face.

"Man, wasn't that just the loveliest nights sleep you've ever had?" asked Daniel sarcastically.

Matt looked up at Daniel, _he's so conceited and satirical it's annoying, _Matt thought; he got up and dusted himself off.

"Now, I suggest you get building that house, unless you want to sleep in the cave again," Daniel said, nonchalantly.

"I'll make you live in the cave if you keep that attitude up!" threatened Matt.

Daniel shrugged, "Whatever, They taught us how to live in the most horrible living conditions anyway, living in a cave would be no problem for me, living in a cave with lava however, well, that would be a different story," replied Daniel, unconcerned at what Matt might do to him.

"Who are They?" asked Matt again, starting to get annoyed by the crypticness of his Guide.

Daniel looked down, and began scanning the ground, looking for an answer, and when he couldn't find one, he looked back up, "How about instead of asking me these questions you build a house?" asked Daniel, once again ignoring the question; Matt was about to retort until Daniel turned and went the other way.

"Where are you going now?" asked Matt in annoyance.

"Gonna take a walk, admire the scenery; let me know how the house building goes," said Daniel as he walked away towards the hill.

"Okay then smart guy... you want a house? Fine, I'll build you a house," mumbled Matt as he turned away from Daniel to face the relatively flat area in front of him, "I'll give you a house you never forget," grunted Matt, he took out some wood and began building.

**/**

Daniel strolled through the forest, taking in the beautiful scenery around him, he looked up at the big blue sky, the bright yellow sun, the lush trees, the birds and butterflies fluttering and flying around in the wind without a care in the world. Daniel smiled at the world around him, _it would be a shame if this place was consumed,_ he thought, _but we have the legendary hero right? The legend explicitly says that he'll put a stop to the Corruption, _Daniel sighed in relief as all of his worries and fears began to fade away at this thought.

_Yeah, there's no need to worry, the legendary hero is here now, yes, the hero who got his ass kicked by Slimes a couple hours ago and couldn't... even build a house... in time, _Daniel gulped as all of his worries and fears reappeared. He looked back at the hill he had just gone down, Matt was on the other side, either building a house or getting killed by more Slimes.

"Ah! No! Not you again! Get away from me you multicolored jellies of hell!" yelled Matt from afar.

Yup, definitely getting killed by more Slimes; Daniel wondered if it really was a good idea to leave Matt all alone, he was still new after all. Daniel thought about this for a moment, then remembered that They had told him that leaving a new player on his own for a while was a good learning experience, he hoped They were right. But They had been right about everything so far, the house, the Slimes, They had even predicted Matts exact reactions to... well, everything. _Yeah, nothing to worry about, if They said it was okay then it must be..._

"Would you just go away already?! You've already beat me to pulp what more could you- ow! Oh so it's gonna be like that?!" continued Matt.

Daniel sighed, he really hoped he would come back to a finished house and not a pile of bones. Daniel continued walking deeper into the forest and Matts cried faded into obscurity. He would've been completely fine from that point on, had the last thing he heard Matt say wasn't, "Please don't eat me!"

**/**

The sound of dripping was all that could be heard throughout the dark cave, with the exception of the rattle of bones that were heard once in a while. In his chamber however, things were far from quiet, he could thank the Demon Altar for that sad, but true, fact. The loud hum and occasional scream and wail from the souls trapped within the gray spiky miniature prison of lost souls was anything but pleasant. He stared at the hideous object and grunted, had it not been the key to his plan he would've abandoned the area long ago. But he couldn't risk someone else finding it and ruining his plans, not again...

He continued to stare at the object through his black and white hood and and bandanna, observing it like an art piece, waiting it to let out another blood curdling scream to startle him again like last time. The object made little noise other then the loud continuous hum, which seemed to echo off the walls of his chamber. He wasn't getting fooled by it again though, all of his attention was on the Demon Altar, he was gonna be ready this time and nothing was gonna...

The man suddenly whirled around, drawing his katana and pointing it at whatever had dared enter his chamber. He was relieved to find that was only one of his subjects, a Slime, Robert to be exact. He sighed and was about to greet his slimy friend until he heard a nasty shriek from the Demon Altar behind him, startling him and making his sword slip out of his grip.

He growled and stomped his foot in anger, "What is it, Rob?!" yelled the king of Slimes.

The Slime shook and lowered it's body in fear; upon realizing this, King "Slime" sighed, "Sorry Rob, it's just that this... thing, is kinda bothering me, anyway, how did scouting go?" asked King Slime.

The Slime shook and made several light, unintelligible squeaks, however, King "Slime" understood everything Rob was trying to say, and he wasn't very happy with the news he had just received.

"What?! What do you mean it was a complete bust? What happened?" asked King "Slime", he was clearly starting to get angry.

Rob let out another squeak and King "Slime" almost dropped to his knees, "What? Kyle and Jeremy are dead? But how?" asked King "Slime", distraught.

Rob let out a few more squeaks; "The Legendary Hero? No... no... it can't be... how are you sure?" asked King "Slime", getting more and more worried by the minute.

Suddenly, an ancient book covered in gel fell out of the Rob's gelatinous body, King "Slime" picked it up and began reading through the pages.

He looked up from the book, shocked, "But... how can this-" King "Slime" was suddenly interrupted by yet another shriek from the Demon Altar, it was so sudden and loud that he accidentally bit his own tongue. He growled once again and stomped his foot into the ground.

Now more furious than ever, he looked towards Rob; "Take all the Slimes you can find, get this so called 'Legendary Hero', and bring me his head!" shouted King "Slime". Rob quickly bounced off, fearing at what his ruler might do if he didn't. Once Rob was gone King "Slime" took out his tongue and held it in pain; he looked up at the ceiling of his chamber in anger.

"I will find you 'Legendary Hero' and I'll make sure you don't ruin my plans again, or my name isn't King Slime, or you know, the guy in a ninja suit who **will **be King Slime," King "Slime" looked towards the Demon Altar, "when his plan is complete," King "Slime" smirked and began to laugh maniacally, his laugh echoed throughout the cave, which was immediately followed by a loud shriek.

**/**

**Welp that was Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
